The Deal
by thefirstavenger
Summary: One-shot tag to 2x06 Black and Blue.  Jamie seems to have forgotten a deal he made about 20 years ago.


_This is one-shot I wrote as a tag to 2x06. Tell me if you like it and please review!_

* * *

><p>Danny made his way up the long flight of stairs to his brother's apartment, pizza and soda in hand. <em>I can't believe those bastards pushed my baby brother down steps. Good thing he wasn't hurt too badly or I would have killed them.<em> After arriving on Jamie's floor, he went to his room and knocked.

"I'll be right there!" Danny heard Jamie yell.

After hearing some movement inside, Jamie opened the door, hair still wet from a shower.

"Danny? What are you doing here? Why do you have pizza?" Jamie questioned.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" exclaimed Danny.

* * *

><p><em>A fifteen-year-old Danny Reagan was sitting at his desk in his room. He was struggling to concentrate on his Algebra homework after the events that had occurred that day.<em>

_It had been a normal morning, but when cop cars picked Erin and him up from high school, Joe from middle school, and Jamie from kindergarten, he knew something was wrong. They were all driven to the local hospital where they saw their mother and grandfather waiting for them._

"_Kids!" exclaimed Mary Reagan._

"_Mom, what's going on? Why are we here? Where's Dad?" Danny questioned._

"_Well guys," placing Jamie on her lap, she continued, "Your father was injured today. A bad man hurt him and now he needs the doctors to help him get better."_

_Danny saw she was trying to make it sound better for Jamie's little ears, but he knew it was something bigger._

"_Like when I fell down at the playground and hurt my arm?" the naïve youngest asked._

"_Yeah, something like that Jamie."_

"_Is he going to be okay?" Joe asked._

"_It's Dad. Of course he is. He'll be telling us to brush our teeth by tonight!" Erin answered hopefully._

"_Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Danny questioned, motioning her to a corner._

_Mary Reagan placed Jamie on the chair that she was sitting on and walked over to the side with Danny._

"_What really happened, Ma? You can tell me, I'm 15." Danny said._

_Sighing Mary responded, "Your father was on a drug bust and got shot twice. He was unresponsive when they brought him in. I'm so sorry, Danny." And with that, Mary began to cry_

"_Ma, it's not your fault, come on. Dad'll be fine. You know him. Big unstoppable Frank Reagan, don't worry!" Danny answered pulling his mother into a hug._

_The doctor then came out and announced, "Family of Frank Reagan?"_

_The whole family got up, scared to hear about their father. Jamie was scared and began to cry, so Joe picked him up and whispered, "It's okay, Jamie. I'm here, it's okay."_

_Joe remained behind with Jamie while Henry, Mary, Danny, and Erin moved to hear the news on their father's condition._

"_I have good news!" the doctor exclaimed. "The bullet missed all vital organs and we have stopped all the bleeding. Just wait for the stitches to heal up a bit and Detective Frank Reagan can be released in a few days, barring any complications."_

_A sweeping sigh of relief echoed throughout the family. Erin turned and gave Joe and thumbs up, smiling. _

"_See that, Jamie? Erin said that Dad's gonna be okay. You don't need to cry!" Joe whispered to his younger brother.'_

* * *

><p><em>After a quick visit to their father, Henry Reagan then took his grandchildren back to their house, leaving Mary to stay with Frank. <em>

"_Alright, kiddos. Get working on your homework and I'll get dinner ready."_

"_Dinner?" asked Danny "Why don't we just get pizza, it's quick and easy after this long day." Danny tried to take advantage of his grandfather with what happened that day. _

_After thinking for a second, Henry responded, "Fine, but only this once Danny! But you guys have to go start your homework first."_

_All the kids ran up the stairs, even Jamie who didn't even have any homework. After a dinner of pizza and orange soda, and the kids pledging they wouldn't tell their parents they had such a dinner on a school night, Danny walked back up the steps. He sat down on his bed, thinking over what happened today, but staring at his Algebra homework he had yet to complete._

_Then he heard a knock and small voice say, "Danny?"_

_He looked up and saw Jamie and it looked like he had been crying._

"_Hey kiddo, what's up? What's wrong?" Danny motioned to Jamie to sit with him on his bed among all the math papers._

_Jamie crawled up next to him and said, "I was scared today. I know Reagans are supposed to be tough and strong cops, but I was really scared. I thought I was never gonna see Dad again." Little five-year-old Jamie began to cry again._

"_Oh, Jamie, come here." Danny responded engulfing him in a hug. "Dad's fine. You saw him! He told you to brush your teeth and be good for grandpa, remember? Nothing bad is going to happen to him. And it's okay to be scared! Do you want to know a secret?"_

_Sniffing Jamie looked up at his oldest brother, "What?"_

_Danny leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I was scared too."_

_A smile spread across Jamie's face. "Really?" His eyes grew big. "I wasn't the only Reagan feeling that way?"_

"_Not at all, kiddo."_

"_Danny, will you make me a promise?"_

"_And what would that be, Jamie?"_

"_If we become cops, and one of us gets hurt or something…can we have pizza and orange soda? No matter what happens?" Jamie said smiling._

"_Deal. " Danny laughed._

_Jamie jumped off Danny's bed and began to walk back to his room._

"_Hey, Jame," Danny calling Jamie by his nickname that only he knew, "Remember, Mom said you're gonna be a lawyer, not a cop, so don't worry," a laughing Danny reminded him._

"_Oh yeah…" thought Jamie walking out of Danny's room._

* * *

><p>"Danny? What are you doing here? Why do you have pizza?" Jamie questioned.<p>

"Don't tell me you forgot!" exclaimed Danny.

"Forgot what?" Jamie looked and felt very confused. "Come inside Danny." Jamie opened the door and allowed his brother to step inside his apartment.

"When Dad got shot when you were in kindergarten…don't you remember?" Danny felt kind of awkward now.

Jamie responded, "Wait…we had pizza and orange soda with Grandpa…and then…"

Then that smile, the smile that spread across Jamie's face when he was five and he found out that Danny could be afraid too, returned.

"Our deal." The two brothers said together.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I don't know if that made any sense, but I felt that something cute should have come out of Friday's episode! Please review :)<em>


End file.
